


Looks like Plans Changed

by Life_On_Repeat1



Category: The Kissing Booth (Movies)
Genre: Babysitting, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Teen Romance, The Friendship Rules, breaking up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_On_Repeat1/pseuds/Life_On_Repeat1
Summary: [Read the first Note!!!]Marco had a plan:Get close to Lee to get close to Elle.But the closer he got to Lee, the more he realized how dorky he truly was. Marco thought he was just the sidekick, but he was more. Lee was the adorable guy from his English class, the guy who was persistent enough to keep asking him to join his dumb kissing booth.So he put his plan into action. Him and Lee began texting, at first one and off, then every few days, to everyday. It went as far as Lee coming over to help him babysit his little sister while Elle was in Boston. Marco began noticing things a normal person wouldn't notice; like how sweet and caring he was. Or how when he would get excited cause he win a game of DDM, his eyes would light up.Marco loved the way he felt around Lee, he felt alive, like it was only the two of them in the world. With Elle, only felt frustrated because she never wanted to let loose. But he told himself he had to because of the plan, he thought they could have real chemistry if he really put work into it. Then he figured out that he like him way more than a friend should.
Relationships: Elle Evans/Marco Peña (The Kissing Booth), Elle Evans/Noah Flynn, Lee Flynn/Marco Peña (The Kissing Booth), Lee Flynn/Rachel (The Kissing Booth)
Kudos: 6





	Looks like Plans Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo.  
> This is an incomplete fic that I thought no one would read so it's very unedited and it's not finished so if y'all like it I might get the motivation to finish the fic.

Marco thought the rule was stupid. The whole dress code was stupid in its own right, but one specific rule made him annoyed. 

_ Rule 21: All boys must wear between a school approved sweater, cardigan, or jacket on their persons at all times.  _

There Marco stood in the mirror, pressing his fingers to the hem of his navy blue and light brown colored jacket. He usually wasn’t this self-conscious about what he was wearing but this was his week at Los Angeles Country Day and he didn’t need to be dress coded on it. 

To the one side of him, his phone buzzed, catching his attention. Marco looked down at it and couldn’t help but smile. A text from Lee lit up the screen, something along the lines of  _ “Elle’s going to be so surprised by her ‘gift.”  _ It made him laugh, but most of the texts from Lee made him laugh. 

They’d met around a month ago during the summer, the two of them hit it off pretty quickly and got each other’s numbers. It was all a part of Marco’s plan. If he had gotten to know Lee, then he’d be able to get to know Elle, the girl he had a small crush on. And it turned out that word around school was that she was newly single.

Marco picked up his phone, putting it in his leather satchel before making his way out of his bedroom, and down the stairs towards the kitchen. The sound of Muffin, their family cat, meowing happily and his little sister, Gabby, babbling on about whatever new story she made up, filled the room.

In the bright white kitchen, Mrs. Lora stood at the stove, flipping pancakes as she kept an eye on Gabby next to her. Marco walked through the kitchen, glancing at his brother, Ben for a moment. Watching Ben barely keep his head out of his bowl of cereal, Marco stifled his laugh. 

He walked past him and behind the island, regarding Mrs. Lora with a friendly peck on the cheek. “Morning,” She said, smiling up at Marco as she exepted the show of affection. She’s wearing her usual work clothes; a cherry patterned blouse she made herself and a pair of light wash jeans, patched at the knees. 

Marco snatched a piece of bacon from Gabby’s plate, the smaller girl whining in response. “You mind if I make dinner tonight?” He asked, tilting his head like a puppy at Mrs. Lora. “I swear to god if you get me fired for letting you burn down the house, There will be consequences,” She said. Mrs. Lora poked the handle of her spatula to his chest. 

“I won’t, your wife would murder me if I did,” Marco laughed, holding his hand up in protest. She rolled her eyes, before finishing Gabby’s blueberry pancakes, “Get to school or y'all be late, ya dumbass.” 

Nodding, he scooped a few pieces of bacon away from his sister and kissed her on the top of her head. He waved to his brother, who nodded in response as he watched his bowl intently. Ben was never a morning person, which got him into a bit of trouble around his siblings. His brother yawned, pushing his bowl away, and followed Marco outside. 

They loaded into their family SUV, the car both brothers shared usually. Before, when they lived in New York, he would be the “Chauffeur” for Ben, his friends, and Ben’s ex-boyfriend Todd.

A lot of things were different though; before they didn’t go to a private school, even when their parents did got rich from their film studio, they stayed at their public school where all their friends were. But now that they're in LA, they’d be in a private one. In New York, he was known as the guy who played guitar and had a gay brother. Even if his brother wasn’t gay, he was pansexual. 

Marco wouldn’t admit it, but he missed home. He missed how happy his brother and sister were back in New York. He also missed his old friends, but he could always make new ones. All he cared about was if his siblings made friends, always making sure it felt like home in their big, empty house. 

He glanced over at his brother while he drove, smiling when he saw Ben grinning at his phone. “Devon say something weird again?” He asked. Ben nodded, looking up from his phone at him, “When does he not, it's so cute.” His face flushed as he spoke, going on a ramble about the boy at school he liked. 

Ben was always open about his sexuality, especially with his family. Marco envied him, he didn’t know why exactly, but he did. He put his feels aside for his little bro though, being ready and willing to fight anyone who hurt his brother. 

He ruffled Ben’s bleach blonde hair, grinning at him. They slipped into idle chit-chat from there on till they got to school, separating into the groups they made during the summer.

~~~

Lee stared up at the wooden ceiling, wondering what went wrong in his life to have cake stuck to his face. At least he helped Elle. The principal quickly made his way into the room, “Hello, Miss. Evans.” She smiled awkwardly as she told him a happy birthday, then followed Principle Mark out of the office. 

He rubbed his temple, only smudging the buttercream more. Lee gripped the table to help himself up and began to try and find his way to the bathroom. The first thing he could think of to do was pull out his phone. At first, he thought he may text Rachel, but she’d not be as happy to help. So instead, he texted Marco, someone he knew would only playfully tease him. 

_ Got a cake smashed in my face. _

_ help?  _

The response was almost instant, “ _ Definitely, everyone’s staring at me. _ ” 

Lee smiled at his phone, hopping on the sink as he told Marco where he was. As he waited, he scrolled through Instagram to pass time, not noticing when the door swung open. “Hey, there cake face,” Marco chuckled, walking over to him. 

He looked up from his phone, grinning brightly at his friend, “I did say I need help.” Marco rolled his eyes and walked over to the paper towel denser, taking a hand full. He ran them underwater for a moment, before whipping the smashed cake from his cheeks. 

“You are a mess,” Marco chuckled, “Truly a sight to behold.” Lee laughed at that, holding on tightly to the sink as Marco stood between his dangling legs. He felt heat creep up his neck as his friend carefully cleaned his face, trying not to rub his face too hard. 

“Really?” 

“Yep, I can’t believe I’m friends with such a dork.” Marco moved his makeshift cloth down to Lee’s light blue sweater to clean whatever mess was left. “You love it,” Lee said. 

“If you say so,” He nodded anyway, throwing the damp paper towels in the trash. Marco stepped back, taking in Lee’s disheveled appearance, “All done.” 

Lee couldn’t help but grin his usual lopsided one, his hands moved down to cover his knee as he looked at him, “You wanna join me and my friends for lunch?” Marco looked at him, biting back a smile bigger than the question deserved. “Sure,” He shrugged. 

He leaned down, picking up his bag after hooping off the sink, “I’ll introduce you to my friends then,” Lee said. “Sounds good.” 

Marco waved goodbye before walking out of the bathroom, the door jittering close and the room still in the silence. Lee couldn’t help but keep his eyes trained on the door, thinking over how the interaction, and how close they were to each other. His face flushed as he stifled an awkward laugh that clawed at his throat. 

Lee booked it back to class, getting after school detention for leaving class without permission. He walked with Elle and Rachel out of class and towards their lockers, people around them whooping and wolf-whistling. 

At lunch, Lee met him out in front of Marco’s English class. Grinning at the taller boy when he came out. Lee walked with him to the cafeteria, talking about everything and nothing in such a short time. 

“I swear if vampires are real, they’d work at blood banks! You never know!” Lee said, waving his hands around as he spoke. “And if dinosaurs were real, they’d be puppies,” Marco said sarcastically.

Lee rolled his eyes, shoving his shoulder playfully. They strolled into the cafeteria, getting through the lines quickly before going over to their table. 


End file.
